


moments

by ka_na_ri_ya



Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: various one shots featuring kimcop
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Kudos: 11





	1. domestic one shots

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

**_prompts from love-me-a-good-prompt_ **

**Person A keeps winning against Person B at various board games and Person B is a sore loser**

"What the actual _fuck_?" Kimmon exclaims, staring at the screen, his jaw agape.

Copter sticks his tongue out and throws the controller onto the floor besides him. He thinks he deserves a snack of victory, so he swipes the bag of chips that's snugly sitting in Kimmon's lap and scarfs it down. Kimmon's still staring at the screen in disbelief not having noticed that his chips were taken away.

He whips his head towards Copter, "No. I don't accept this."

"Why?" Copter asks in a bored tone and chomps on another chip, the crunch of it echoing in his ears.

"Uh-- because this is _my_ game? I've played this for years, I'm the champion in this apartment!" Kimmon grabs the bag of chips from Copter and throws it on the couch behind them. Some scattered chips fly in the air and crash around them. Copter glares, realizing that they'll have to clean that mess up, "You cheated."

"You sound dumb."

Kimmon lets out a yell, "No! How? You've never played this before you said!"

"I've never played it!"

He grouches and folds his arms over his chest.

He looks so ridiculous with the pout on his face and his puffed up cheeks, _god_. 

"Would you rather I lose on purpose so you can win the next round?"

" _No_."

The pout seems to grow ever more. Copter pokes at Kimmon's bare leg, his shorts having ridden up in his over dramatic rage, "Let's just play again."

Kimmon gives him a mean stink eye, "Fine."

Copter beats him three more times after that.

The last round though, Kimmon jumps Copter, kissing him right on the mouth and he loses in his distraction.

Whatever.

\--

**Person A can't sleep so they wake up Person B. Person B is exhausted but they stay awake with Person A until Person A falls asleep**

There's a poke on his shoulder.

Copter slaps it away and buries his face into the pillow even further.

Another poke.

Then another.

And another.

And one more.

" _What_."

" _Babe_ ," Kimmon drags out in a whiny tone, his voice right against Copter's ear, "I can't fall asleep."

"This is what you get for insisting on drinking that coffee during dinner."

Kimmon doesn't say anything, but Copter can feel the pout that's emanating in his direction. Sighing out loud, he pulls away from the pillow and blearily looks up at Kimmon, "So what do you want me to do about this?"

There's still no answer except the smile on Kimmon's face turns soft as he keeps staring down at Copter. The silence stretches longer between them. He's used to these moments when Kimmon would get all quiet and stare at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just want to look at you," Kimmon says, his eyes all velvety and sweet.

Copter would normally say something snarky in response to it, but he doesn't and he leans back into the pillow again with a sigh. He's not sure if it's because of how sleepy he is, but a feeling of shyness overcomes him. He outstretches his hand out, "Come here."

There's a delighted noise of agreement and Kimmon burrows his face into Copter's chest, wrapping his arms tight around him. Kimmon slightly rocks him a bit and Copter laughs at how ridiculous he's being, hugging him back. He runs his fingers through Kimmon's thick hair, playing with the inky locks and leans his cheek against his forehead, hoping the rhythmic touch would somehow lull him to sleep.

"Feeling sleepy yet," he murmurs after a few minutes.

"Mm...no," Kimmon's arms tighten, "Tell me a story."

"What are you, five?"

"Come _on_."

Copter huffs, "Fine. Once upon a time there was a brat of a prince named...Mon."

"Subtle."

Copter digs his fingers into Kimmon's head, who whines a bit at it and he relaxes his hand, "So one day he raided the kitchens and ate all the food in there because he didn't know when to stop even when everyone tried to stop him. Then he whined and whined about how full he was, how nothing was delicious anymore and couldn't sleep properly because of his own stupidity. He couldn't enjoy anything because everything tasted so bland. And then the brilliant magistrate named Ter came to the rescue."

" _Wow_."

"And a magistrate named _Ter_ ," Copter emphasizes again, ignoring Kimmon's interruption, "Said that he would be able to help. He invited the prince to his home and informed him that he'd cook something so amazing, it'd make his taste buds feel alive again. The prince was very excited and sat at the table waiting for hours and hours for this food, hearing so many noises coming from the kitchen as Ter cooked in the back. 'When will it come out? It's been over an hour!' 'It's coming, sire! It'll be so delicious, it'll be worth the wait.' So the prince patiently waited, his tummy grumbling in all sorts of ways. He even fell asleep at some point. When he woke up, there was a bowl of soup in front of him and he eagerly lapped it up into his mouth, 'Holy shit! This is the most amazing soup ever, what's in it Ter?' 'It's water from the well in the back.'"

There's silence.

"Copter, that's the stupidest fucking story."

"Yea well, you woke me up in the middle of my sleep. I can't think very clearly."

Kimmon wiggles up a bit, so they're face to face, smiling down at him, "Thank you," then ducks his head down to kiss Copter. It becomes languid and slow, their tongues sliding against each other. Kimmon sucks Copter's bottom lip into his mouth, cupping Copter's face with a palm as the kiss gets more heated and he presses Copter into the bed, their legs intertwining together.

And somehow in the midst of this, Kimmon falls asleep.

\--

**Person A helping Person B unclog a toilet**

Copter's watching a documentary on how gummy bears are made when Kimmon comes running out, "Toilet overflow alert! Toilet overflow alert!" he exclaims, his arms flailing around.

"Wait what?" Copter pauses the show, standing up in alarm, "What happened?"

"The toilet just overflowed when I flushed it after taking a piss."

"Why are you just standing there, there's pee all over the ground then!"

"O _shit_."

"Turn the toilet off!"

"I don't know how!"

"What the hell do you mean you don't know how?" Copter chases after Kimmon as they run towards the bathroom.

"It's not like I had a toilet like this growing up! And I never ran into this issue before!" Kimmon exclaims, "Do you know how?"

" _No_."

"Well we're _fucked_."

\--

**Person A is cooking breakfast and sets off the smoke alarm waking up Person B who was still asleep**

Copter is _not_ a terrible cook, thank you very much.

Sure, he doesn't cook the most extravagant meals, but he doesn't need to because as long as he attempts to follow the directions, his food tastes fine. Maybe once in a while he'll make a mistake, like forgetting to put water in the rice cooker and the rice grains burn. Or over salting the food and trying to balance it with sugar, but that ended up never working. Or overcooking chicken that becomes stale and stiff. Whatever, shit happens. Kimmon would sometimes rag on him for it, but happily eats whatever Copter puts on the table.

Kimmon's sleeping in, having played his online games with his friends till the wee hours of the morning. Copter, being the sensible one, had gone to bed a lot earlier and woke up to Kimmon sprawled out on the bed, his limbs hanging over the edge of the bed and his bare chest right on top of Copter. His little breathes and snores right up in Copter's ears. It was lovely and Copter wanted to close his eyes to continue his way into dreamland, but Copter had to get up to work on some essays. So he wiggled out from underneath Kimmon to get prepared for the day.

Copter cracks the three eggs into the pan. Some shells get in, but he shrugs it off -- he'll remove it after it's done because the last time he tried while it was cooking, it was a mess. Putting the lid over it, Copter heads over to the table where his laptop sits and opens it to get a head start on his essay.

He's in the middle of searching for some journal articles in his school's database when a blaring sound echoes throughout the apartment and he nearly falls off his chair.

 _Fuck_. He forgot about his fucking _eggs_.

He makes a dash to the kitchen, seeing smoke coming directly from the pan where his eggs were cooking and turns off the stove. Then hurls the burnt pan into the sink with a loud clamor, turning the faucet on and a rush of water gushes out. It doesn't seem to make it better though, he panics as he watches more smoke rise from the pan and there's a soft, sizzling sound coming from it as the water hits it..

"Copter? What the _fuck_? Copter!" Kimmon comes running out of their room, still half naked from sleeping and not having time to put on a shirt. He's waving his hands through the smoke and runs to open their windows, "What the shit just happened here?"

"I-- I don't know!" he screams back, frantically turning off the running water and attempts to wave the smoke away as if that will help.

Kimmon grabs for the broom that's squeezed in between their fridge and the wall and jams the end of it to the off button of the smoke alarm. The blaring noises abruptly stops, the sound of it still echoing in Copter's ears and he collapses to sit on the kitchen floor. Kimmon lets go of the broom and sits on the floor across from Copter; he has a shocked look on his face, as if still trying to figure out if this is a dream or not.

Copter starts cackling, the sound of it booming in the silence of the kitchen, "O god, I'm never cooking again."

\--

**Person A bringing home a pet without asking Person B**

Copter hears the door snick open and in a panic he puts the light sheet over the box and scurries out of the bedroom, "Hey!"

"Hey," Kimmon greets, putting his work bag onto the table, "Huh. You're home early," the two of them would usually arrive home at the same time, so Copter doesn't blame him for noticing something different. At least he doesn't realize how Copter's been home for quite some time yet.

"Uh. Yea," Copter leans against him, "Finished grading all the writing assignments at school, so..." and gives him a light peck on his lips. Kimmon smells like sweat and faintly smokey, that probably came from someone on the bus.

"That's nice," he sighs, dropping his bag off on the table. There's a veil of fatigue over him and he rubs at his eyes, making some slight grumbling sounds.

"Students tiring you out today?"

"Yea, a little. I just want to shower and nap for a bit."

"O....uh, let me get your clothes for you," Copter stutters out, "I'll leave it on the counter."

"Uh...that's fine? I'm not that tired that I can't get my own clothes."

"Just-- just go! O my god!" Copter pushes Kimmon towards their bathroom, "I want to do nice things for you!"

"Ok ok," Kimmon starts laughing and steps in, starting to unbutton his uniform, "Just don't peek in the shower," he says with a salacious wink at Copter.

"Gross," and Copter closes the door shut, hastily making his way to their bedroom. After grabbing what Kimmon may need, he sneaks back into the bathroom -- Kimmon's wailing some love song off key over the shower. Copter contemplates flushing the toilet to mess with him, but leaves the clothes on the counter and walks out.

He goes back into their room and walks to the box that's in the corner of the room. He removes the sheet and reaches his hand inside to pet the sleeping kitten, no bigger than his palm. It wakes upon feeling his finger and starts to meow, reaching out to grab at his finger with its tiny paws. His heart melts again at how helpless it seems and he pets its soft, black fur with his other hand.

The shower end a few minutes later and he hastily picks up the box to hide it in the closet. Copter shushes the kitten, slipping the blanket over the box. It's not the best place for now, but he still has to think of how to soften Kimmon to the idea of them having a pet.

As he shuts the door, Kimmon waltzes into the room, still singing out of tune and dumping his clothes into the laundry hamper. He does a skip and then belly jumps right onto the center of the bed, the sound of it echoing, "Copter! I demand you to come here," he haughtily says as he turns to lie on his back, holding his arms out. He adds a little wiggle to his fingers as if that will entice him.

"I thought you were tired."

"Ugh. You're like my teddy bear, get your ass here."

Copter snorts and climbs onto the mattress, arms quickly wrapping around him. He places his head to Kimmon's chest, faintly hearing his heartbeat through the threadbare shirt he's wearing, "Saw something super weird on the bus today," Kimmon murmurs into his hair.

"Yea?"

"Some dude brought a--"

A high pitched meow interrupts him and Copter internally winces at the sound. He can feel Kimmon's arms still around his waist, "What was that?" 

"Probably the neighbors arguing," Copter mutters hoping that would deter his questioning.

"That definitely didn't sound like them..."

The meow goes off again and now it's nonstop, wailing for help.

"That most definitely does _not_ sound like them."

Copter shuts his eyes, groaning and rolls off the bed to head towards the closest. It's now or never and he couldn't delay this any longer.

"What's going on?"

He opens the closet door and leans down towards the box he hid in here, grabbing at the small fuzzball and cradling it to his chest.

"My student mentioned finding a kitten on school grounds and I had to take it when I saw it,'' he says, turning around. Kimmon's sitting up in bed by now, an alarmed expression on his face, "We're keeping it."

"Copter, what-- no!"

"Kimmon you don't understand! It was sitting behind the bushes and it looked so sad, crying for help. A student of mine said it's been there for a couple of days. I think its mother may have abandoned it because they haven't seen her come back either. I couldn't just leave it there. Look!" Copter climbs onto the bed to sit closer to Kimmon, whose face of trepidation had slowly turned forlorn when listening to Copter's story.

"That's really sad."

"Right? I know you don't like cats very much. But please? I don't know where I could take it to. And think of it like, I don't know. Helping us be more responsible for you know...kids."

"....Copter, cats are not the same as kids."

"I _know_ , but-- Kimmon look at it, come on...look," he brings the kitten closer to Kimmon, who is hesitantly staring down at it. The kitten is still meowing, its eyes still dark and void of color as it slowly blinks. Copter knows the kitten still can't see yet, but it's as if it's staring into Kimmon's eyes. He holds his breath watching the two of them.

Kimmon rubs a finger on its black nose, letting it nip the tip of his finger with its toothless mouth. He has a small smile on his face, watching it struggle to grasp his finger due to its blindness. The kitten attempts to climb out of Copter's hand and jerkily moves towards Kimmon's, who gasps in surprise and cups it into his hand before it can fall into the space between them.

"O-- _o my god_ , Copter it's so small," Kimmon says in a hushed tone, his eyes wide as he stares at Copter, "I feel like I might break it."

"No, no you won't," he smiles at what he sees before him, his heart melting. He wants to gush over the sweet picture they make and snap a photo, "I think it likes you."

Kimmon looks down and cradles the kitten to his chest, "It's very cute."

"Mmhmm."

"I suppose...I'm not exactly opposed to keeping it," he says, petting its head with his pinky finger.

"Really?" Copter asks. He's trying to control the excitement in his voice, but he's brimming with it to be honest.

"We're going to have to go to the vet though, it's been outside."

"Yea, I cleaned it earlier, that's why I was home early," Copter looks down at it, rubbing a finger along its back, "I think I got all the fleas out, but I'll try again later. I didn't want to overwhelm it with too much water."

"We need to get food though right? I don't think kittens can just eat our food," Kimmon's voice starts to rise, panic clear in his voice, "They drink milk I think? And where can it sleep? It's so small, it can't sleep on the floor! Wait, but it can't sleep on the bed with us, what if I squish it and it _dies_? I can't handle that!"

"Kimmon," Copter laughs, reaching out to calm him down and Kimmon does, a small pout on his face, "It's fine, don't worry. I was going to get all that stuff later today."

"O ok," Kimmon slouches, looking at the kitten once again, who is now gnawing at his shirt, leaving teeny stains. He sighs, "I've always imagined we'd have a dog, but this isn't so bad."

Copter leans forward and kisses Kimmon's cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story copter tells is based on one of many stories of trang quynh that i grew up with lol.


	2. fic snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snippets from unfinished fics that i'm not sure i'll ever finish 🤷

**From the Notting Hill AU**

Copter leans his head against Kimmon's shoulder, feeling a little tipsy from the wine Kimmon ordered. He starts giggling when he hears the music playing over the speakers of the elevator.

"Hm? What is it?" Kimmon looks down at him with an endeared looking in his eyes and Copter nearly slips down, but Kimmon puts an arm around his shoulder to help support him.

"This music is not elevator music. It's too jazzy," Copter hiccups and waves his hands in the air before putting his hands along Kimmon's shoulders.

Kimmon turns his head up towards the speakers and suddenly turns Copter around and places one hand on Copter's shoulder and grabs onto his hand with his other, "Put your hand on my waist."

Copter does without thinking, "Wait. What are we doing?"

Kimmon starts to sway, moving them in slow circles.

"O. O my god you're so-- what?" Copter says, laughter bubbling out of him and he leans his head into Kimmon's shoulder. He feels so giddy and feels Kimmon stroke his hair.

"What! I thought I was being romantic," Copter can feel the pout Kimmon has on his face.

Copter bends his head back to look up at him, "I guess it is. It's very sweet," Kimmon thumbs his dimple as they keep slowly swaying to the music.

He leans down to press a kiss to his forehead and Copter grips his hand tight around his waist, giving him a tight hug.

**From the Bestie meets Bae AU**

"Hello! I'm Kimmon! I'm 28 and I..." he dramatically pauses, "Am part merman."

Copter snorts. He knows he shouldn't kick anyone out yet at the introduction stage, but what the fuck. He did not expect a weirdo to appear on this show, which is saying a lot, "Yea, how so?"

"I have a hole near my ear."

"Dude, that's called a piercing."

"No, it's different! Some scientists say it's an evolutionary remnant of fish gills and we probably evolved from fish. Would you like to see?"

"Um..."

"Let him show it!" Bas hollers from his chair.

Copter rolls his eyes. He's not sure why he's entertaining this guy when he's not even close to Bas' type, "Fine."

Kimmon steps down from the platform, walking up to Copter with a cocky stride. He leans his head closer to Copter and the first thing Copter notices is the scent of his cologne wafting to his nose, "See it's right here," he points towards the top of his ear.

Copter shifts in closer and sure enough, there's a tiny hole in front of the area where the top of his ear meets his head, "Huh. I guess you're right," he mutters, "Still looks like a piercing though."

Kimmon leans back a little, a smirk on his face, "Hmm...guess I'll have to convince you more later," and walks back.

What the actual _fuck_.

**From the Copter is a shitty PI and Kimmon is a rich brat AU**

"I see him," Copter mutters as he focuses his binoculars on the man ambling out of his apartment building. Copter's relieved to find him not get in a car cause otherwise, he's _screwed_.

"Finally, o my god," Tee shifts his legs against the ground, "My ass is numb now dumbass. You need to get a fucking car for these kinds of lookouts."

"Could you just shut the _fuck_ up?" Copter hisses facing Tee, who just flips him off. Copter threateningly raises his binoculars and Tee stares back at him unimpressed, "He's going to hear you!" He turns his face back and sees the man pulling out a motorcycle, "O fuck, get on the bike Tee, get on it!" Copter stands up frantically, nearly tripping over Tee's legs when he walks over to their motorcycle, "Ugh get up!"

Tee pushes Copter and stands, swiping the dirt of his pants, "What? Why?"

Copter drags the motorcycle out of the bushes they were hiding in, "Cause he's _leaving_ dumbass. Hurry and get this ready for me."

"Fucking god man. You need to learn to ride this and a car someday."

"You know what?" Copter viciously whispers, putting on his helmet and fastens the strap, sending a withering glare over to Tee, "We don't have time to mull over what I need to do or what I suck at when our case is getting the hell out of dodge," Copter glances over at the man, who just sat on the motorcycle. His eyes widen, "O shit he's going now, Tee come on!"

Tee rolls his eyes and climbs on the seat, starting up the engine. Copter could see the man leaving the alley and he slaps Tee's shoulder to hurry him up.

The man Copter is following supposedly is a serial cheater. His girlfriend had walked into the office the other day. Copter and Tee were playing an impromptu game of basketball, throwing paper balls into the waste bin, angrily yelling at how the other one was cheating when she had walked and simply stood there. They only noticed her when she bursted into tears and wailing loudly, interrupting their game. They both frantically tried to comfort her, giving her a handful of tissues and unsure of how to comfort her. Introducing herself as Hana, while weeping into the tissues, she told a sob story about how she suspected he was up to something again and didn't want to confront him over it. She didn't have much money, which is why she went to Copter in the first place, but she was hoping he could figure her boyfriend out. Copter was instantly touched by her tears and distress. He was enthusiastic to help her out. Tee on the other hand wasn't.

"Do you not find the whole thing fishy?" Tee had asked during dinner, incessantly tapping his chopsticks against his bowl.

Copter munched down on his noodles and looked up at Tee, frown on his face, "Uh, no why?"

"I'm just getting you know... _vibes_."

"Right. Vibes."

"Didn't you find it weird that there were no pictures of them together, just him? Aside from the one?"

"Not really?" Copter sipped on his water, contemplating, "Maybe they're just too intimate. She has a right to her privacy you know."

"Ugh, whatever. You're a shitty PI. Why am I not surprised you find her story not suspicious at all."

"Hey, what? I'm not _that_ bad," Copter whined out.

"No. No you're not," Tee gracefully placed his chopsticks on his bowl and leaned his chin against his hand, looking at Copter with a pointed stare, "You're terrible."

Copter threw the shrimp tail from his dish at him and that was the end of that.

The thing is, is that Tee isn't wrong.

Copter is a terrible private investigator.

But see the thing is...the _thing is._

Copter's grandfather is considered to be one of the greatest detective to come out of Thailand. Growing up, he looked forward to hearing his grandfather, god bless his soul, regal tales of his different cases and how he came to solve them. He hero-worshipped him.

But since he was unable to get into the police academy and decided the next best thing was to become a PI. Everyone in his family told him to try something more practical, but Copter was stubborn and stuck to it. His father never had knack for it either and went straight into something the opposite of being a policeman, a businessman. Though really, Copter thinks they're kind of the same.

It's not that he's stupid. He just isn't as observant as he likes to think he is. Or that's what Tee insists.

Tee, Copter's childhood friend, joined Copter's little agency out of sheer boredom and he needed someone to drive him around. Most of the time Copter was on his own since Tee was still in university, but once in a while Tee would join in on Copter's lookouts.

Copter would say he had about a 50% success rate ("More like 20%" Tee would say). Most of his clients involve wives or husbands with concerns that their partner was cheating on them and he always lost said partner and ended up with no results. He knows that the only reason why people really come to him is because his last name and his low rates. Copter is determined to not fuck it up this time for Hana. Her tears truly got to him.

"Tee!" Copter yells into Tee's' ear, "He's turning into that parking garage!"

Copter was too focused on the man on the motorcycle, that he didn't notice their surroundings. Copter is stunned to see that they're in a nice neighborhood of Bangkok, driving by high end stores and shopping malls filled with expensive brands and shops.

Tee turns in and pulls his motorcycle into a spot. Copter hops off of it, undoing the strap and looking for the man, "Wait, where did he go?" He asked out loud. Shit, this can't be happening again.

"Why have you been following me?"

Copter shouts in surprise and throws his helmet at whoever is standing behind him.

The man, who Copter and Tee has been following, deftly catches the helmet and gives an unimpressed look at Copter, "I should call the police on you," he says.

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"O my god," Copter hears Tee mutter and he walks up to stand next to Copter, "Hey, listen. We're sorry about that," Copter knows Tee is giving his glowing smile that tends to have people quickly forgive him.

The man doesn't seem moved.

"That doesn't explain why you've been following from my apartment to here."

Copter coughs, "Uh what? No we haven't."

The man fishes his phone out of his pocket with one hand, his other still holding onto Copter's helmet. With a swipe to unlock, his thumb swipes a bit more before turning his phone to them.

It's a bird's eye view picture of Copter and Tee hiding in the bushes in front of the apartment. Tee's motorcycle sitting off to the side. The man swipes the photo away to show another, "I took about 5 more during the two hours you were sitting there. I didn't call the police then because I wanted to know who you were waiting for. I only left the apartment to see what you two will do and following me here was surprising. But now that I have all this photographic proof I probably can. My father knows the chief of police."

"This is why you need a car," Tee whispers to Copter.

Copter's feeling pretty embarrassed about the whole thing and a part of him is scared of getting potentially arrested over this.

"I uh...I'm sorry," he looks into the man's eyes, trying to look innocent as possible, "I really am. How about you just let this go and not call the police? We'll be on our way and won't bother you."

The man tilts his head, contemplating his answer and playing with the strap of Copter's helmet. He looks straight back into Copter's eyes, "Mmm no."

Tee makes an affronted noise and Copter frowns, "O come on! It's not like we did anything illegal."

He raises an eyebrow, "I want to know why you followed me."

"Um I can't do that."

The man starts typing something into his phone, "Ok well I'll just call my father to phone his friend."

"Wait, wait, wait," Copter holds his hand out. The whole thing is a bust anyways, "Someone hired me to," he vaguely says not wanting to reveal Hana's identity.

The man pauses his typing and looks at Copter with a pensive look on his face and suddenly frowns, "O god. Don't tell me it's Sara."

"Who the hell is _Sara_?"

The man rolls his eyes, "Unfuckingbelievable. I already told her no and now she's hired a weirdo to follow me."

What the hell.

"Uh hey asshole, you shouldn't treat or talk about your girlfriend like that."

"Girlfriend? _Girlfriend_ ," the man scoffs in disbelief, "Is that what she told you?"

"Yes."

The man sighs and combs his fingers through his hair. Copter could see his shiny rings glinting through the black locks, "Yea uh buddy. She's not."

"Wait what?"

"She's not my girlfriend. We never dated, but she's always trying to be."

"Really. I don't believe you," Copter crosses his arms over his chest.

"Whatever, I don't have to explain myself to you, but if you must," the man whips his out his phone from his pocket and after a few taps, he turns it around revealing Sara aka Hana. There must be something that flits over Copter's face because the man sends him a smirk, "Now see? Sara isn't my girlfriend."

"You're a real dick you know that? She came crying to us!" Copter snaps back, feeling indignant.

Oops, probably shouldn't have said that. But the fucking nerve of this man.

"It's not my problem! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Of course you'd say that you fucking womanizer. You cheated on her! Many times! Probably with your other girlfriends too!" Copter explodes. He feels Tee tugging onto the sleeve of his shirt, trying to calm him down.

"O my _god_ , I don't even have a girlfriend, how could I even do that?" the man groans into his hands in frustration, hand carding through his hair. He takes in a deep breath, "Fucking god, ok hold on," he aggressively jabs his fingers against the screen. The man pulls something up and once again, holds the phone out for Copter to take. Copter feels Tee hovering over his shoulder to take a peek.

It's texts between Sara and the man. Well, more like a one sided conversation with the man. Sara's consisted of "Kimmon i don't understand why you're being so stubborn. We'd be so good together." "KIMMON i am waiting for you." "Kimmon answer my calls!" "Why are you hanging out with Hana again? I don't like that." and on and on. Copter is stunned as he scrolls through the texts and finally sees one from Kimmon from months ago, "Sara please stop. I'm not interested."

"Well."

Tee whistles.

"Ok," Copter locks the phone and hands it back to Kimmon, awkwardly coughing into his hand, "So she's...something."

"I told you," Kimmon haughtily says.

"I uh...didn't expect that. I'm sorry."

"Why haven't you gone to the police about her?" Tee interjects.

"Uh. Cause I don't want to ruin her life? Besides she's from a good family too, word would get around and I don't want to deal with that drama. Our fathers are business partners, so," he shrugs.

"You should. What if she does something?"

"She's annoying, but she won't hurt me," Kimmon contemplatively looks to the side, "I'll talk to her though I guess. The fact that she hired you is ridiculous. I suppose I've ignored her long enough."

"O so you really are a dick."

"What? No! I don't owe her anything!"

**From the Copter finds out Kimmon was a stripper AU**

Copter drops his phone on top of his face in stunned shock and yelps from the pain.

"Shit, you ok?" Kimmon asks, voice full of concern. Copter feels a hand on his shoulder and Kimmon's hovering over him.

"I-I'm fine," Copter sits up and Kimmon backs up to where he was originally sitting. He can't help but stare at Kimmon, who's casually munching through his bag of chips still, as if he didn't just drop a bombshell. He's still processing what Kimmon accidentally let slip and doesn't know if he meant to say that.

"You weren't joking were you?"

"Mmm?"

"You were a _stripper_?"

"Yea," Kimmon's now trying to shake the bag into his mouth, trying to catch the stray pieces.

"A _stripper_."

"Yeeeep, even if you ask it a hundred more times, the answer's not going to change," Kimmon crumbles up the bag, the crinkling sound of it occupying the silence between them. Copter's stunned, trying to control his muddled thoughts.

"Um..."

"I needed the money at the time and only did it for a couple of months before I found out about live streaming."

Copter makes a face.

"No that kind of streaming Copter, get your head out of the gutter. You know I didn't do that," Kimmon tosses the crumpled bag towards Copter's head.

"Did you um...did y- shit."

Kimmon's trying not to laugh, "You're a grown up Copter, you can say it," he teases, reaching over to poke at Copter's cheek.

"I don't even know what to say," Copter says flabbergasted. Kimmon leans an arm against the back of the couch, his chin against his hand as he smiles at him.

"Do the others know?"

"Some people here do. I had to tell them before they signed me," he pauses, "But if you mean Bas, Tee and Tae, no they don't. Just you."

Copter notices a nervous look flitting around in his expression, "Do you think I'm terrible now?"

"I uh. No, of course not," Copter shakes his head, "I'm just worried for you, like it might affect you later on?"

Kimmon shrugs, "I've come to terms with it. I'm not ashamed."

"Did you...did you have to get naked?"

**From the Kimmon is hired to be a Copter's cuddler AU**

"Whoa-ho. Did you not sleep at all last night? You look fucking awful." is the first thing Tee says when Copter steps into work.

"Wow. Good morning to you too. So glad you're my friend," Copter sarcastically says and places his bag on his desk, before taking a seat on his plush office chair. He puts an arm over his eyes, loudly sighing. The exhaustion is catching up with him, having only slept for a couple of hours instead of his usual eight. There's a dull constant ache right behind his eyes and he can only hope that he can power through it.

There's a pat on his shoulder and when he removes his arm, he's met with a fluffy pastry, jeweled strawberries sitting on a layer of custard, "Here, eat this."

"Thanks man," Copter mutters and ravenously takes a bite. It's sweet and the sugar rush it gives him will tide him over for the next few hours of a long work day at the studio. He has about two songs he needs to go over today and he groans.

Tee leans against the edge of Copter's desk, arms crossed over his chest. Copter can practically feel the scrutinizing gaze that's digging into his skull and he hates it when Tee has these moments.

"What?" he asks, mouth still full, crispy flakes flying out of his mouth.

"It's been almost a year at this point hasn't it?" Tee gently asks.

Copter slows down his chewing and looks over at Tee. He tends to forget how observant Tee is, "And what of it?" he takes a sip of his water.

"You're still heartbroken over her aren't you?" Tee's eyes look big and there's pity in them.

Copter chokes a little bit, wiping his mouth to glare up at Tee, " _What?_ No!"

"Why else are you not able to sleep?" Tee frowns, "You're sad, the anniversary of the breakup is coming soon. It's understandable," he reaches down to hold onto Copter's free hand, "I'm here for you...friend."

Copter takes back what he just said about Tee being observant.

"Tee..." he removes his hand from Tee's grasp, "Joy and I had an amicable breakup. I'm fine."

And he is. His ex, Joy, was someone his mother set him up with in university, their parents having been family friends. He had gone along with it because he figured at worst she'd be awful and he would never have to see her again, but she ended up being pleasant. They were comfortable together, comfortable enough to rent an apartment for a couple of years and he liked her well enough, but she never made his heart flutter. Over time Copter had slowly noticed how their relationship was more of a sibling kind of relationship and less of a mutual partner one.

In fact, Copter had been the one to say so one night when they had sex after months of being celibate and he felt incredibly weird about the whole affair afterwards, realizing this couldn't go on any longer. The relief on Joy's face was palpable after Copter blurted out that they should break up and she quickly agreed to it. So while she wasn't the "one" and their relationship had no passion behind it, he still appreciated her presence in his life, especially because she was so supportive of him when he opened his recording studio. When he looks back on this chapter of his relationships, it's with fondness; she was like a warm blanket that gave him comfort and he's sure she would say the same about him. Copter likes to think that they are still good friends, though they didn't talk as much due to their busy work lives. She even texted him last week to ask him to choose which goldfish she should bring home (Copter chose the plumper one).

So Copter has no idea what the hell Tee is even talking about.

"Copter, you dated each other for two years, that's pretty long. You were in _love_. It's ok if you don't want to admit that, but I've seen it myself."

Copter shrugs and continues to eat his pastry, "I wasn't in love with her."

"You're such a liar, you can't invest three years into a relationship and say it's nothing! I don't believe you," Tee squints his eyes at him.

"I didn't say it was nothing. I still love her a lot, but that's different from being in love," Copter wipes a crumb from the corner of his mouth, "It took us a while to realize it wasn't what we wanted."

"Ok, but your insomnia has been going on for a while. Also, every time we go out to sing karaoke, you always choose to sing the sad songs."

"Because the sad songs are the best ones to sing!" Copter exclaims and peeks out of the door to their office to make sure no one heard.

"Well, then why are you always writing sad songs huh?"

"Tee, what. Sad songs are our bread and butter even before I broke up with her."

Tee scoffs in disbelief, "You made a song yesterday literally called _Dying Missing You_. I'm not an idiot to not think you're thinking about her!"

"That's not-- what? I wrote that from past experience in high school, it didn't have anything to do with her!"

"Uh huh, sure," Tee looks exasperated and takes a seat in his own chair, across from Copter, "You miss holding her in bed when you sleep, trust me I know what that's like. I watch a lot of dramas," he says with conviction and Copter can't believe he's dealing with this so early in the morning and on a few hours of sleep.

"I don't know what weird tragedy porn you're into, but I can assure you I'm not heartbroken. I'm pretty sure I never held her in bed."

"You're lonely and I have an idea how to fix this," Tee says in a firm tone. He starts to ferociously type up something into the keyboard, then flips the screen around.

O god.

_Book a Cuddle Therapy session today._

_Our professional cuddlers are kind, caring and understanding people that can host or come to you._

There's an image of a woman and man cuddling each other on the sofa, smiling as they sleep on a sofa.

"What. The. _Hell_?"

"I saw a small documentary about it online," Tee rattles on, ignoring Copter, "Isn't it nice that there's a Thailand version of this? I considered ordering it for myself, but I never got around to doing it. But you, my friend, need it. Look, under the reasons to do this is to help improve _sleep_ and people who have depression."

"I don't have depression," Copter flatly says.

"Well, having someone hold you at night will help you sleep. I'm pretty sure doctors also say that. And these are professionals!"

"I'm not letting some stranger _cuddle_ me for god's sake Tee. That's weird. I'll take some melatonin thanks."

Tee has this contemplative look on his face and Copter is about to throw the last piece of his pastry at it, but held back because that'd be such a precious, precious waste, "Don't Tee, _don't_ ," he emphasizes, stuffing the pastry into his mouth.

"But why not?" Tee whines, he keeps clicking around, "You can even choose who to cuddle with! I'll make sure they're not a weirdo, trust me I'm an excellent judge of character."

Copter's starting to doubt that.

"Don't! If you do that I'll..." Copter's thoughts scramble on what to threaten Tee with because he doesn't have very much to blackmail him with until-- "I'll tell your mom about that one time in the bar."

Tee freezes, his hand poised over his mouse.

"Ugh. Fine!" Tee leans back on his chair and pouts, "See if I'm ever helping you again when I express my concern for you."

"O good, such a loss," Copter mutters and stands up to go to the recording room, "Come on, we have work to do. Bas is coming in today to work on his album and I am not dealing with his antics on my own."

"What, you don't like those essential oils he pours on everyone's necks?"

\--

It's the end of the week, best known as the time that allows Copter to sleep in. He had struggled to sleep at a proper time the past week, trying to avoid looking at his tablet and phone. It was difficult to stay away from them though whenever a melody formed in his head and he just had to write it down.

He's in his small studio he built in his apartment, trying to work on a remix of a song when the doorbell rings. He frowns, knowing that he's not expecting anybody, so he elects to ignore it and hopes whoever it is will walk away.

The doorbell rings again and Copter groans, standing up to make his way over to the front door.

There's a tall, attractive man standing before him and Copter's a little thrown at how close he is standing near him. Copter takes a small step back, tightly holding onto the door knob because if he's a murder, well -- Copter can slam the door in his pretty face then.

"Hello? How may I help you?"

The man smiles and _shit_ it's a nice smile, Copter notes.

"I'm here to cuddle you," he says, in an airy tone.

What the _fuck_?


	3. tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimmon sulks and Copter tries to deal with it.

Kimmon's sulking.

He's been like this all night, answering Copter's questions and comments with a simple "Hmm..." or silence. Copter didn't notice it at first, but the longer the night went on he's getting worried that something may have happened at work to cause Kimmon's gloomy aura.

"Ok, you've been acting off all night. Is something going on?" Copter asks, tapping the edge of his plate with the fork, the tinging sound of it ringing and filling the silence.

"No," Kimmon mumbles and he's frowning into his dinner. He's barely eaten and has been poking the shrimp around his plate. He lets out an over dramatic sigh and gives a quick glance over at Copter before looking away. Copter rolls his eyes and continues to eat. If Kimmon's going to be a baby about it, then Copter will ignore him. Work's exhausted him and he doesn't have the brain power to handle whatever mood Kimmon's gotten into.

It's later that Copter takes back that sentiment because Kimmon's not making his usual snarky comments at whatever they're watching on Netflix. It's one of those things that Copter finds endearing and not annoying about him and to hear silence from Kimmon is unnerving. He tries to start it off soft, leaning in to press a kiss to Kimmon's temple.

But Kimmon brushes it off and surges away from Copter's attempt, laying his head on Copter's lap. Copter is a little hurt, but he knows something definitely is going on because Kimmon isn't one to refuse his affection. He's befuddled by Kimmon's behavior and stares down at him, making out the gentle curve of his cheek and lashes.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong," Copter murmurs and curls his fingers into Kimmon's hair. His nails scratch against his scalp and he quietly moans at it. He doesn't respond to Copter's demand though, so Copter pulls at his hair, gripping it tight, " _Kimmon_."

"I don't want to."

Copter can hear the pout behind that tone. He sighs, "Is it work? That one asshole bullying you again?"

"What? No," Kimmon's head pushes further against Copter's thigh and his hand wraps around Copter's knee, "Everything's been going fine with me and him."

"Ok. Hmm. Your parents and brother are doing alright?"

"They're fine."

Copter twists his mouth to the side. He's not sure what else could cause Kimmon to become this way and it's frustrating when he's shut out like this. Whenever Kimmon gets into his moods, Copter has learned over time that he shouldn't excessively push; so he continues to pet Kimmon's hair, the silky strands of it tickling his palms. He watches the two people on screen, running and screaming at each other as a ghost chases them, and chuckles at their antics. Aside from Kimmon's moodiness, quiet night-ins like this are comforting and the warmth of Kimmon on his lap is familiar. Copter exhales, his tiredness from the day catching up to him and he must have dozed off because he catches himself jerking backwards against the cushion -- the two characters are now having a quiet moment on screen.

He glances down to see Kimmon breathing steady and Copter wonders if he fell asleep.

"Kimmon?" he whispers, brushing the stray hairs away from Kimmon's ear.

"I have gray hair."

Copter stops his movement. He didn't expect that.

He laughs.

Kimmon sits up, the warmth leaving Copter and he pushes back to sit on the other end of the couch, "It's not _funny_ ," he whines and dejectedly looks away.

"I'm sorry, I--" Copter has no idea how to react to this. He scoots down the cushions to sit nearer him and peeks at Kimmon's hair, "I don't see anything?"

"It's hidden underneath all my hair," Kimmon glances at him, eyes all forlorn and mouth pouty, "I tied my hair up at work today cause my bangs were getting in my face," he explains, "And when I was in the bathroom that's when I saw," he pushes his hair back and leans his head down towards Copter, "See? I have so much."

There's occasional gray strands and roots amongst the sea of black hair. It's a lot more than Copter expected, but he doesn't see the big deal.

"Kimmon, you know that's normal right. Everyone gets gray hair eventually."

"Yea, but..." Kimmon's voice trails off and he brings down his hands to look at them, his hair flopping and curling around his forehead in a mess.

Copter sighs bringing his hands up to cradle Kimmon's face. His smooth, round cheeks squish between them and Copter chuckles at how childlike he can look, "You look five right now. If that's what you want to hear."

Kimmon frowns, "No."

"What's the issue?"

"I'm _old_."

"You're not old Kimmon."

"Ugh, Copter," Kimmon pushes Copter's hands away from his face, "I'm going to look like a grandpa soon and you'll be next to me all beautiful and young."

Copter levels him with a pointed stare, "You're kidding me right."

"No. Maybe we should break up because I'm too ugly to be around you."

" _Kimmon_ , "Copter sharply says, a drop of pain in his chest at Kimmon even suggesting that, "That's not even funny to joke about."

"You deserve someone more handsome and closer to your age," Kimmon mutters, not having heard Copter's disapproval. It's an argument they've had before when Copter first expressed his interest in dating him and there were many tears, moments of jealousy, and arguments for months before Kimmon got around to the idea.

Copter was not going through that whole mess again, thank you very much.

"We're seven years apart, not 20. Also you're only 30, not 90. This isn't a big deal."

"Everyone's going to think I'm your loser older boyfriend who can't find someone his own age," he says to himself and Copter rolls his eyes, "When I'm 50, you're only going to be 43. God when I'm 60 you're going to be 53," his voice is slightly rising in panic.

"I'm glad you know how to subtract."

"Copter!" he whines, slamming his fist against the arm of the couch in a loud thump.

"Kimmon! Why are you panicking over this?"

"I'm aging, I'm going to be _ugly_."

"We are always aging, we're aging right now. We were aging when I first met you," Copter sighs and reaches over to curl his hand around Kimmon's, "And even if you get old and ugly, which isn't true by the way, I still want to grow old with you too. That shit doesn't change how I feel about you."

Kimmon pauses his moping and he looks up at Copter. There's a slight shine in his eyes, "Really?"

"Yea. Even when you're being really fucking stupid. Like right now," Copter jokes. He wants to kiss the pout off of Kimmon's mouth, but instead squeezes the hand in his, "Kimmon, I already have wrinkles. Are you going to leave me then?"

"What?" Kimmon looks aghast and places a hand over his heart, "Of course not! Why would you even insinuate that?"

"Exactly. By the way, I blame you for these wrinkles."

"Why?"

"You make me laugh too much."

Kimmon looks at him dumbfounded and covers his face into his hands -- Copter hears a faint snicker at that. He pushes a hand against his shoulders and Kimmon curls in further into himself against the end of the sofa, "You're so dumb."

"N-no I'm not!" Kimmon muffles out from his hands and Copter knows he's trying not to start outright laughing.

"Yes you are," Copter giggles and climbs on top of him, giving him a slight hug. Kimmon's shaking underneath him and Copter pushes his hands down. Kimmon's biting on his bottom lip, but his eyes are full of mirth and sparkle, "You done being a big fat baby yet?"

"Mm..." Kimmon's grinning now and he shifts to lie on his back, wrapping his arms around Copter to give him a warm hug, "I'm sorry for saying we should break up."

"Hmph," Copter gives him an unimpressed look, "I'd hit you for that, but you looked too sad."

Kimmon offers him a wistful smile and dips his thumb into Copter's cheek, "I don't like the thought of growing old."

"I know, but it's not like we suddenly wake up one day and are old. It's a process yea?" Copter kisses his cheek, letting his lips linger, "But I'll be right here with you along the way. If it makes you feel better, I think you'll look only more handsome the older you get."

"Hmm, maybe," Kimmon sighs, expelling all the air out -- his chest moves up and Copter moves along with it, "Anyone ever say you're wise for your age?"

"No, but you should tell me all the time," Copter tucks his face into Kimmon's neck. Kimmon laughs, his warm breath tickling against Copter's skin.

"Should I dye my hair you think?" he asks.

"That's up to you. Whatever makes you comfortable and happy, I'll support you," he sits up again to look down at Kimmon, tilting his head as he observes the wayward strands across Kimmon's forehead. He tries to imagine it, "I think you'll look good with gray hair though. Like a silver fox."

"O _god_ ," Kimmon snorts and Copter giggles, "Don't think I want to get there yet. I'm only 30 after all, not like my dad. You're going to have to help me with the dye man. Who knows how much gray hair I have hiding under all this."

Copter threads his fingers into Kimmon's hair, "Sure, you big _baby_."

Kimmon tickles Copter right then, his fingers digging in deep against his sides and Copter shrieks as he tries to run away from the couch. They fall to the ground and Copter's sides are hurting from laughter, his cheeks aching. Kimmon's giggling as he keeps going with it, kneeling besides Copter and he's breathless.

Copter ends it by grabbing Kimmon's face, bringing him down to kiss away his laughter.


	4. the flower thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [source](https://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/116941769918/awful-au-196)

Kimmon outstretches his hand towards the stem of the jasmine flower and tugs it off of its branch, causing it to slightly rock with the motion. He jumps back down the cement with a huff and pats at his knees, clearing it of the dirt that he may have collected against the wall that he had been holding on to. He inspects the small bouquet of jasmines he managed to collect in his hands and finds it satisfactory, then sets off for his destination.

He has never been one to typically take these types of walks, preferring to take his motorcycle to anywhere even if it may be just a five minute walk. But ever since his accident, it invigorated his sense of life and the need to savor everything with careful consideration. It's lovely to feel the warm rays of the sun along his skin, to listen to the soft wind that blows through the trees above him, to smell the appetizing food from kitchens that he passes by -- all these experiences viscerally felt rather than whizzing past by them on his motorbike. He'll still drive if there's a significant amount of distance, but he's found that walking has helped him with his therapy in a way.

It also saved him gas money, so there was that.

When he reaches the temple, he greets the passing monks, who are milling about. There's a smell of incense floating in the air, mixed in with the various flowers that are hung around. Once he finishes making his merit, he makes his way to the opened awning on the other side that sits outside the temple.

The awning is a gentle reprieve from the heat of the sun and there are a few people already under it, sweeping the tiled floor or leaving their offerings. Some are sitting on the ground, speaking to each other in hushed voices. The tiles are cool and smooth under his bare feet. He walks towards the place he's been visiting every week -- three rows down from the first amongst the sea of photos that hang on the low marbled wall.

"Hello," he murmurs. There's a black and white photo of a young woman smiling straight back and he rubs a thumb against the glossy image. He places the bouquet into the small vase that sits below her photo, "I hope you've had a lovely day today wherever you are."

\--

Kimmon's inspecting his bouquet again, made up of the same jasmines from last week that he just grabbed from the tree above him. They're all pristine and white that he can't help but hold it up to his nose, taking a deep whiff of the lovely smell.

"I've _caught_ you."

He freezes and looks over to see a young man standing before him. It's clear that he's from the property where the jasmine tree stands, his hand holding the gate that he just unlocked. There's annoyance in his eyes and his nose is flaring as he glares at Kimmon. His lips are pressed together in displeasure, revealing deep dimples on either side of his face.

"Erm..."

"Those are my jasmines you've been ripping off for the past month. Do you know how long I've been growing them?" he continues on as he stalks towards Kimmon.

Kimmon's trying not to laugh because, well.

The man is so much smaller than he is and it's almost comical to see his hair bouncing around as he continues on yelling about the work he's put into his flowers. He's not very intimidating, Kimmon finds. The man reminds him of a displeased puppy trying to protect its property, which is appropriate in this scenario.

"Alright!" Kimmon says out loud, cutting off the man's rant, "I'm sorry. You should take it as a compliment that I thought they were so pretty, y'know."

The man sputters, "Excuse me?"

"But I must be on my way to my date, so good day!" and he turns away.

"O hell no. No nononono," the man runs a little ahead of Kimmon and turns around to block his path. He holds his hands to his hips as if that will somehow deter Kimmon, but to be honest, Kimmon wants to pat his head for trying, "I'm going with you to whatever little date you're off to and telling your girlfriend that you've been stealing my flowers. See how she likes that, knowing you're a filthy flower thief."

Kimmon chokes on his spittle, "Uh. It's really not like that. I could just pay you back if you want."

He'd rather not. Is it really stealing if the flowers were hanging outside the wall and over the sidewalk? But it's better than having this guy follow him around.

"O. You think I wouldn't follow you?" the man goads, "I'm gonna! It'll make my day to see the look on your face when she dumps you, more than any money would."

Kimmon rolls his eyes and side steps around him to continue on his merry way. To his surprise, the man stays right behind him. Although he's walking at a much quicker pace as he tries to keep up with Kimmon's long strides.

"You might as well tell me your name since you're stalking me."

"You first," the man sneers.

"I'm Kimmon. I like to game and take long walks on the beach."

"Hmph. I'm Copter."

"Nice to meet you Copter," Kimmon turns a left around the block and Copter keeps up with his gait, "Are you not busy with something else? Something better to do with your time than following me around? Or else I might think you have a crush on me," he teases.

Copter scoffs, "O no. You're not going to make me leave that easily. I'm gonna stay right next to you like a parasite."

"How exciting," Kimmon drawls and shields his hand over his eyes as the sun rays get brighter, "You're probably going to be bored. Trust me."

There's a "tch" next to him and Copter indeed does stick to Kimmon like a leech as they continue walking in silence.

When they arrive at the temple, Kimmon senses a slight change of demeanor in Copter. He seems surprised at where they're at, but he doesn't make a remark about it and follows Kimmon into the temple to make merit with him.

As they make their way outside to the other side of the temple where the awning is, Kimmon hears Copter hitch a breath as the realization of where they're heading hits him. Kimmon takes his usual stride towards where her picture sits, three rows down from the first. He rubs his thumb against the photo, murmuring a soft hello and a "hope you're having a lovely day." He tosses out the old stalks of jasmines into a small bucket that the volunteers have left out and replaces the new ones into the vase.

They sit there on the marbled tiles and Kimmon massages his calves a little, the coolness of the floor causing his legs to ache. He would normally be making quiet conversation to her about his week, but with Copter there, it feels a little awkward. So he opts to sit in silence and take everything in, from the smells of the incense and distant, quiet chants from the monks outside.

Copter doesn't seem to have any qualms about that though.

"Th-- is that your girl--"

Kimmon shakes his head, continuing to stare at the photo, "No. I never knew her aside from her name."

"O," Kimmon can detect his curiosity wanting to burst out, "Um. Do you mind me asking why you're here then?" Copter asks, hesitation in his voice.

"Hm, that might be a little personal now wouldn't it?" Kimmon tilts his head towards Copter.

An abashed look flashes in Copter's expression and he stares at the ground, twisting his hands together, "O. O god, sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy. You're right."

Kimmon laughs at the expression on his face -- the opposite of how he was when they first met not even more than half an hour ago, "I'm kidding. It's not too much. Maybe. I don't mind though."

He looks back up at her photo, "I got into a pretty bad motorcycle accident couple of years ago."

"Ah, I'm sorry."

"Mm...I went through months of physical therapy. I'm fine physically, I suppose. I can walk at least. But um. So a small lorry lost control and smashed into my motorcycle and..." he waves a hand at the photo, "Her."

Copter's eyes widen.

"I'm not sure how I managed to stay conscious but...I remember lying next to her on the ground and she looked-- she was bleeding everywhere around her head and--" he swallows, still remembering that intense smell of gasoline and blood, "She started crying out for her parents and how she couldn't move, while everyone around us was panicking. I'm sure I wasn't better off, but you know it's funny because I don't remember feeling the pain at all. And I had broken both of my legs. So I held her hand until..." Kimmon trails off, staring back at her smiling face frozen in time. He can still recall feeling her last breath leave as her hand stilled in his before he blacked out, "I'm sure you can figure out how this all ended."

"I'm so sorry," Copter says in a hushed voice and he sounds-- Kimmon glances over at him and he's crying, tears falling all over his cheeks, "O!"

"I'm a sympathetic crier, alright?" Copter wipes at his eyes with the palm of his hand.

He's hiccuping sobs now, his shoulders shaking as he tries to keep quiet and curls his head into his knees. Kimmon reaches into his pocket for a handkerchief and nudges Copter's knee, "Take this."

Copter murmurs a quiet "thanks" and rubs his wet cheeks with the soft cloth. Some moments pass before he eventually quietens down his weeping. His cheeks are pinker now and his nose is a little red, but Kimmon finds he looks cute like this. A part of him wants to protect and hug him. He can't help but feel endeared by this young man.

He reaches over to slip his hand into Copter's.

"You're sweet," he says, squeezing the hand in his.

Copter flicks his gaze up towards Kimmon and timidly looks away. He glances back at the picture, sniffing a little, "I'm glad that you were there for her and that she wasn't alone."

"Me too."

\--

After that, Copter accompanies Kimmon every week to visit her along with letting him take a few of the flowers from his garden.


	5. you're eggactly what i'm looking for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘im egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they’re yelling at me so i told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you’re coming outside and please go along with this i don’t want to go to jail’ au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [source](https://mraculous.tumblr.com/post/148950146365/weve-all-heard-of-the-fake-dating-trope-but-have)

Copter's standing in front of the house, gripping the egg in his hand. He can't believe how stupid he is to do this dare. His mom would kick his ass if she ever found out.

"Can't believe you're making me do this," he mutters.

"Do it, you _wuss_ ," Bas jeers, still holding onto the egg carton, taking a casual sip of his bubble tea before passing it to Tee, who also drinks from it.

"You can always choose truth," Tee drawls then starts making chicken noises and flapping his arms. Bas joins in and Copter's close to throwing the egg at the both of them.

Copter is anything but a chicken, "Fuck you guys," He swings his hand back and brings it forward, the egg smashing right onto the red door. The three of them gasp in shock, as if they didn't expect the egg to hit the house. Yolk and egg white spatter across the door and along with the remnants of eggshell, drip slowly down to the ground.

"Fucking bull's eye!" Tee exclaims in awe. Bas hands another egg to Copter and cause the adrenaline is rushing through him, he throws it again. Then another, to which they whooped with high pitched laughter and cackling.

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing to my house?" an authoritative voice yells out from behind them, cutting their laughter short. 

The three of them whip their heads around and stiffen. Copter's about to shit his pants at the policeman standing there, who easily towers over them and has an assertive, pissed off expression on his face that screams he is going to probably send them to jail. Copter doesn't know what police do in these kinds of situations to be honest.

"Uh..."

"I've got money," Tee blurts out.

"Are you bribing an officer of the law?" the man asks, unimpressed.

"Dude, shut the fuck up," Bas hisses and sends a big smile, "Officer, pardon my friend here. He's an idiot," he smiles his megawatt glowing smile that tends to have people quickly fawn over him.

The man doesn't seem moved, raising an eyebrow at them. 

Bas scowls.

"Tough crowd huh," Tee dryly remarks. 

Bas hits his shoulder.

"Well? I'm giving you three seconds to answer and it better be good."

The three of them glance at each other with growing horror at their impending doom. They cannot go to jail holy shit, they'd fucking _die_.

"Um so..." Copter starts, his mouth moving before he realizes he's fucking talking, "Uh...my ex broke my heart. Dumped me and left my ass on the sidewalk. And um...I just felt really uh...mistreated and today is, well was, our anniversary. I just got drunk silly over it and thinking about our relationship just- getting cheated on hurts so much and I didn't find out till so later-" he breaks off and tears brim his eyes, mouth trembling and he should honestly go into acting holy shit.

"Kimmon did?" The policeman frowns in disbelief as if he doesn't believe Copter, "That doesn't seem like him," he mutters to himself.

Copter nods. He's relieved to hear that someone else lived in that house, otherwise this would've been an awkward disaster. He adds in a sniff and a teardrop falls from his eye for good measure, "He did," the policeman for a moment has a sympathetic expression on his face.

Hell yea, just a few more tears and they'll be on their way.

"He was _wronged_ ," Tee dramatically says as he steps forward and the man looks taken aback by the sudden disruption. Bas pulls him back a quick as he can.

Goddamnit.

"You know, throwing eggs isn't a proper way to deal with heartbreak," the policeman says in a stern voice.

The door creaks opens and a young, tall man walks out with a confused look on his face, "Tae, why are y- omy _god_ ," the eggshells crunch under his sandals and he makes a sound of disgus when the clear liquid is smeared all over the floor, "What the hell is this?"

The policeman sighs, "Kimmon."

Copter's stunned because he recognizes him and turns around to face Bas and Tee with wide eyes. Bas has a smug look on his face and Copter's about to beat it off cause holy _shit_.

Kimmon, fucking _Kimmon_ which apparently is his name, is the librarian Copter's been crushing on at their university. But he never knew his name because _fucking Kimmon_ had this dumb idea of wearing a different name tag every time he worked. Copter ended up calling him the hot librarian in his head and to Bas and Tee whenever he ranted about how his "hot librarian situation" was going. Whenever Copter approached the librarian desk to check out anything, his mouth clammed up any time he was even close to the vicinity of Kimmon's magnetism. Their conversations mostly consisted of muted Hi's and thank you's.

It was a disaster and Copter had resigned to admiring the man from afar.

Copter's pretty sure Bas possibly went behind his back to find out who Kimmon was and set up this dare on purpose. He fucking knew it was weird when Bas insisted they should eat in this area, especially with how out of the way it was from their routine.

"Kimmon," Tae walks up the small steps, avoiding the stray egg shells in his path, and points over at Copter, "This man said you broke his heart and cheated on him, so he's decided to egg our place."

"What are you on about?" Kimmon frowns and flicks a gaze over to Copter, who widens his eyes hoping Kimmon could telepathically read his mind. Bas and Tee are probably make similar expressions. His eyebrows raise in recognition, "O...uh...Copter right?"

Copter's about to self combust.

Holy shit, Mr. Dreamboat recognizes him and knows his name.

"Yea...what's up _asshole_?"

Copter can't believe these are his first words to someone he wants to kiss. He'll go have a good cry about this in his bed later.

"O so you really do know him," Tae crosses his arms over his chest with a serious look on his face, "You should probably apologize to him for cheating. I'm shocked at you Kimmon."

Kimmon's expression is still blank as he continues to stare at Copter and turns back to Tae, "I didn't cheat on him."

Well now. Copter's not sure what's worse. His mom's wrath or jail.

"How _dare_ you!" Tee yells from behind Copter. He says it with such a vicious anger and his face is red, that for a hot second Copter almost believes him.

"We were on a break."

Copter's stunned and sees Kimmon give him a sly smirk. O man. He feels a swoop in his chest and if he isn't in this situation, he'd be swooning. Bas or Tee would probably have to catch him.

"You asshole," Bas pipes in.

Ok, Copter loves his friends but they need to stop.

Tae looks like he has a headache and heaves out a big sigh, "Right. I'm going inside and you handle this mess," he turns towards the three of them, "You're lucky it's the end of my shift and I'm too tired to give a shit right now. Don't do this again and clean this up," then he walks in, slamming the door shut. Kimmon stares after him before turning back looking amused.

"So."

Copter coughs, "Right, so...um..." he trails off, distracted at how Kimmon ambles down the steps and walks towards them. He has a bit of a swagger with how he walks and Copter's heart is fluttering.

Bas leans in, "Tee and I are going now,"

"Wait. No, what the hell?" Copter hisses and tries to grab for Bas's wrist, who deftly shakes it off, "Guys...asshole don't _leave_."

Bas and Tee make kissy faces before walking away as fast as they can down the sidewalk and Copter's sure Bas is cackling, that fucker.

"You friends aren't going to help clean up?" Kimmon says from behind him.

Copter quickly turns around, angling his head to look up at him. God Kimmon's tall, the right amount of tall and he can tuck his head into Kimmon's shoulder, _fuuuuuck_ , "To be fair, I was the one to throw the eggs."

"Hmm..." he kind of wants to shit bricks at how Kimmon is looking at him with scrutinizing eyes, "Eggs huh."

"Yea it was a dumb dare."

"So I've seen you around the library I work at."

"Yep."

"I think this is the first time you've talked to me with more than one word."

"Yea well you're fucking hot," Copter slaps his hand over his mouth in shock and Kimmon has a surprised look on his face. A disaster needs to happen right the fuck now, a nice big earthquake would be good, so he could just run out of here screaming.

"You think I'm hot."

Copter nods, still feeling numb at his own loud mouth.

"Hmm.. well I guess this would be a good time to say that I think you're hot too."

"Wait, you think _I'm_ hot?" Copter shrieks. He knows his face and ears are an inferno red right now, but whatever.

"I see you everyday at the library, you're cute." Kimmon has a bright smile on his face, as if he didn't just rock Copter's world.

"I um...ok wow," Copter's brain is still not functioning, "Wait why haven't you said anything to me?"

Kimmon shrugs and takes another step closer towards him, "I could say the same to you. Plus you always look so studious, I didn't want to bother you."

"Right," Copter looks at the ground then nods to himself before looking up at Kimmon, "So wanna go on a date with me?"

Kimmon's smiles widens and Copter's sure he's halfway in love with the guy already.


End file.
